Bill acceptors are now in widespread use in host machines such as gaming machines, vending machines and point of sale devices. Bill acceptors receive paper currency or notes and, using a validator having both hardware and software components, the received currency or note is scanned with a variety of sensors. The sensor information is analyzed to determine authenticity and denomination of the currency or note. If the note is determined to be authentic, e.g. a United States $1, $5, $10, $20, $50 or $100 bill or other legal tender, the note is transported to a cash box within the bill acceptor for storage. Further, based upon the denomination of the accepted currency or note, a signal is sent from the validator to the host machine's controller or processor to cause the host machine to credit or accumulate a corresponding amount within the machine's credit meter representing the cash value available for purchasing products or wagering. Bill acceptors of this type are known and are discussed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,039 issued Jan. 26, 1999 to Suzuki.
The use of bill acceptors has given rise to a problem associated with users who believe that they have inserted a bill having a higher value than what the machine provides as credits. For example, the user may believe that he or she has inserted a twenty dollar bill while the machine only provides ten dollars in credit. This problem generally requires the attention of an attendant who may be required to open the machine to show the user the last bill inserted to resolve the dispute. Alternatively, the attendant may have to place the machine into a “diagnostic mode” to allow extraction of the information on the correct denomination of the last inserted bill. These types of activities are both labor intensive and inefficient as the machine is taken out of operation until the issue is resolved.
A bill acceptor generally has a rectangular slot where the note or currency is to be inserted. The location of the rectangular slot may be readily identified by a bezel which, in the context of gaming machines, vending machines or the like, is a structure projecting from the front portion of the bill acceptor below the intake slot. The use of bezels in the gaming machine industry has been limited to providing passive functions. For example, it is known to have bezels with several light emitting devices (LEDs) arranged to flash in a runway sequence to attract the patron's attention and identify where the note is to be inserted. It is also known that bezels with different color LEDs, i.e. green and red, are available to provide an indication of whether the bill acceptor is operational. The status information available from these bezels is, however, very limited, i.e. whether the bill acceptor of the machine is enabled or disabled, and it does not provide any other functional utility.